


[Podfic] A little collection of four Mycroft-John-Sherlock threesomes by entanglednow

by zwischendenstuehlen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischendenstuehlen/pseuds/zwischendenstuehlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are four independent little PWP fics of slightly different initial settings for my OT3, starting with different kinds of pre-established relationships between two of them; all lovely, and to be enjoyed in no particular order.<br/>I simply couldn't choose, so I did all of them. Honestly, an important part of the appeal in an OT3 is that you don't have to choose, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A little collection of four Mycroft-John-Sherlock threesomes by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demonstrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149180) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Armistice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149202) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Office Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149205) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Modern Warfare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149216) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> All my gratitude goes to the author for allowing podfics via [blanket permission](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic) and for writing such awesome fic in the first place, and to the lovely [chasingriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver) for pronunciation betaing, hosting and general encouragement. All remaining errors are mine, as well as my German accent.
> 
> Music: Franz Schubert, Piano Trio Nr.2 E flat major (1827), op.100 (D929)

| 

## Streaming Audio

Demonstrations:  
  
Armistice:  
  
Office Politics:  
  
Modern Warfare:  
  


## Downloads

  * Demonstrations ([MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/entanglednow/Demonstrations.mp3)) | 3,5 MB | 9:30 min
  * Armistice ([MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/entanglednow/Armistice.mp3)) | 11 MB | 29:10 min
  * Office Politics ([MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/entanglednow/Office_Politics.mp3)) | 7 MB | 17:40 min
  * Modern Warfare ([MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/entanglednow/Modern_Warfare.mp3)) |12 MB | 31 min  

  * **The whole collection** (4 podfics) ([ZIP](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/entanglednow/4threesomespodfics.zip)) | 33,5 MB
  * [In the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/little-collection-of-four-mycroft-john-sherlock-threesomes)

  
---|---


End file.
